nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bountyhunter7714
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bountyhunter7714 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 900bv (Talk) 19:38, April 17, 2012 You fricking jerk, criticizing Dead Redemption when that was my first fanfic here that I worked so fricking hard on. Leave me alone! Don't talk to me! :'( Violet The truth is inside... 22:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC) hello Hello. I'm fine, how are you? -- cannedsoup 22:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Bounty, I am giving you a WARNING. Do not bother Vi again and stop disrespecting others creations (except for HHS') If any of the other admins or I have to tell you to stop two more times, you will have to face a ban with a minimum of two weeks. So please, don't start a fight again. DeadRaiser Beware 22:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) re: I could try, but I doubt it will work :( And when you said that your comment was BS, she probably took it further and thought that you meant the whole thing was BS (as in like bad as well). -- cannedsoup 22:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) This is your SECOND WARNING today Bounty. If there is one thing you shouldn't do is undo edits to yours or other users talk pages. If you are to do something against the Wiki Rules one more time, I will have to ban you for the minimum of two weeks. DeadRaiser Beware 23:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Cannedsoup is not on, so stop messaging her right now asking if she's on. If you have to ask her or tell her something, then just put it on her talk page and she will get back to you eventually. DeadRaiser Beware 00:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not dude. I get like that when people don't understand how things a run. Trust me I do that to my brothers and friends as well. I'm sorry if you take it as an offense, but I'm doing my job as an admin. DeadRaiser Beware 00:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the less then warm welcome. But yes, you shouldn't be undoing talk page edits (We can still look at what you said anyway, there isn't anyway to actually "erase" anything written on Wikia") and if you are annoying other Users somehow, you should propably leave them alone. Anyway, hope you enjoy your time on my Wiki! Magma-Man 01:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Bounty, this is your THIRD warning. I warned multiple times in chat and I had to give a warning telling you to stop messaging Vi. You blatently ignored me and continued to message her when she did not want it. Also, you posted a full book on her page and made an excuse for it. I am sorry, but I will have to ban you for a minimum of two days. DeadRaiser Beware 01:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I apologize for calling you a dumbass, but reporting someone for it doesn't realliy solve anything and MM, EB, ES and 900 saw what I posted and told ME never to do it again. And I will talk to Vi about what is going on alright. DeadRaiser Beware 01:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, I will need you side of the story. Once I have your's and Vi's stories, I will analyze them and change anything using my prior knowledge of the situation. I will then consult with the other admins to reach a verdict. After the final decision is made, I do not want to see cross-wiki fighting as it can spark a War between wikis. I promis you that the final decision will be made with outmost fairness. DeadRaiser Beware 02:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I see and I am looking forward to seeing your new books. Maybe you could check out Welcome to Hell when it's done. DeadRaiser Beware 12:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) re: Thanks for the compliment :) EternalBlaze 18:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, it could has some formatting and grammatical issues. If you need any help with grammar and format, see me or the other admins, okay? DeadRaiser Beware 22:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Spam I have nothing against your guide book, but don't be going around and posting a link to it on everyone's talk page. That's spam. If you want to spread word about your guide, I'd suggest you make a blog instead. Magma-Man 17:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Listen, jerk. You've hurt my feelings. You insulted my fanfic, Dead Redemption. It must be "really stupid" enough to be the featured article this month (which it is). You've shoved me around and could've possibly almost got me banned. You called me some of the meanest things I've ever heard. You made my best friend, Dead, and I fight. And you expect me to stop to read your guidebook? I don't think so. I thought I made it perfectly clear that you need to leave me alone. This is the last straw, Bounty, so listen up. Don't you DARE treat me like this anymore or mess with me. I will report you to the admins next time you do this. I am not an admin myself, but you have messed with the wrong girl. And I don't forget things. I do not want to be your friend, for the last time! So PLEASE cut it out before you damage SOMETHING ELSE! Violet The truth is inside... 19:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, since there are obviously problems being caused, Bounty, PLEASE leave Violetofen alone. If I see more trouble on here because of you I may have to place a snall ban. Magma-Man 22:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) what happened with violetofen? Your guidebook isn't my Wiki, so if she's messing with you there, it's your problem, not mine. I'd say just ban her. If she's bothering you on this Wiki, I'll do something. Magma-Man 13:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) To ban her from your Wiki, go to her User Page, go to Contributions, then go to User Rights Management, then you can ban her from there. If it's on this Wiki, please link me or another admin to where the problems are. Magma-Man 13:56, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on the chat now and talk to me? Camalex97 13:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Your Message to Camalex There is no way to delete something on Wikia. You can only hide it. You need to keep that in mind when you write on this or any other Wikia site. Magma-Man 14:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Assuming the message was from you since it was unsigned I already told you how to ban her. Her User Page, Contributions, then select block. As for everyone blaming you for talking to her, I haven't had a chance to go on the site that much lately (School is coming to a close and I need to make sure I get as good a grade as possible) so I don't know. Magma-Man 14:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) OMG is it THAT F*CKING HARD!? I've asked you REPEATEDLY to STOP TALKING TO ME. <----YES, it's THAT SIMPLE. I'm sick of your bullcrap! YOU are trying to get ME in trouble all the time and you think that's okay? NO, it's not! And guess what you DO? You show up on chat to say "hi" to me, you message me in "thanks" and you repeatedly talk to me. And you're blaming ME? I said STOP TALKING TO ME. STOP IT. STOOOP IT. Violet The truth is inside... 20:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bounty come back on chat. We are sorry about what happened. DeadRaiser Beware 21:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ya, thats basically the idea Camalex98 Re: Hey, Bounty :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 13:46, 6/22/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Welcome Back! Welcome back dude! And Happy Birthday! Do you know what's funny? My brother's birthday was yesterday xD Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 14:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll add you. The best I've gotten on solo was Round 36 on Kino der Toten and my friends and I are trying to do a Round 50+ game. Maybe I could invite you when we're attempting it again on a day you can play, but the strategy requires a lot of cooperation. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 15:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Everything's been well, actually (despite the wiki being less active at times). I've made new creations, same with everyone else :) Violet, I haven't talked with her in a few days, but I'm sure she's fine. And happy birthday! xD EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 19:17, 6/22/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Welcome Back Hey BH, welcome back and happy birthday. Hopefully you'll actually make something in the time you are here :P. Oh, Vi is going through extremely tough circumstances at the moment, so if you want to talk to her, just say hello, and if she says don't talk to her, please don't. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 19:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sprry man, I really would like to, but I have to go to my dads house and there is no internet there. Maybe us three can play some other time. I am in Britain, so we are in different time zones, but we could probably find a time and date. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 20:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: I have an Xbox. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 00:59, 6/23/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Oh, so you're back? ...so you are back. Hmm. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 00:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You just know what? I was going to say, "Hey, welcome back, sorry I was mad." Then you said that bullcrap again. Will you ever learn? Jeez, I'm a really nice person but you piss me off whenever I try to be nice to you. WTF is wrong with you!? You kind of people make me sick. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat now. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 01:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) What? What do you mean by "deleted your guidebook?" Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 02:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alright, since you cannot comprehend what I'm saying. I'm under a HUGE amount of stress right now. I moved away from the home I grew up in and where I'm going I will not have anyone I know except my stupid parents and my stupid brother. I had skin tests done, SIX shots and skin removed so now I can't go to the Great Wolf Lodge, I have to stay with my grandparents while my parents take my brother instead. Now I got the tests results back and I have skin cancer. You have NO IDEA how much pain I'm in. I can't leave the house. I can't go anywhere until my parents pick me up to move to my new house. I miss my friends horribly and I don't know how I'm going to live like this. So thanks for treating me like trash, Bounty. Thanks sooo much, you're so helpful. -Vi SORRY Dude, I am REALLY sorry for what happened on your Zombies guide book wiki. My friend (trust me, he's a dick) did that. I was on my iPad and he got on it when I went to the restroom. I'm not that kind of guy. I know I can be a dick, but I am NOT a vandal. Will you ever forgive me? If you unblock me, I could find a way to get your information back. Trust me, and I am SUPER DUPER EXTREMELY sorry. KillFeedz OG 05:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: So, you're asking if you can create your own fanon weapons, maps, and characters? If that's the case, then yes, you can. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 16:26, 7/30/2012 Category:EternalBlaze Request Hey, I just want to tell ya'. If you would like to, would you like to appear on Blacklight of Philippines? Half of the users here chooses to appear on Mauritania, Indonesia and Thailand outbreak arc. I will make the page as soon as I return. Thanks, The end is nigh. (talk) 14:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Odd, you should already be able to do it. I'll see what's going on. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:00,8/3/2012 15:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) No. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Read all about it. - The end is nigh. (talk) 09:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I Thought This Was Settled Alright, I just come on the wiki at 10:00 PM, not in a good mood and I see that you and Vi have started up again. I am really sick and tired of the fighting between the two of you. Bye analyzing your messages I have concluded that you only came to talk and were not looking for a fight. And from what I can concur from Vi's and your messages is that Vi constantly kicked you and then chat banned you (is that right?) Anyways I am going to talk to her and end this once and for all. I know that Vi is having trouble in school with her teachers and all, plus the fact that she doesn't accept my apologies for saying the wrong thing in chat. After I message Vi, I don't want to see anymore fighting or extreme measures will be brought into play. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 02:12,9/7/2012 02:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) You can cry all you want, complain that you're now sympathizing with me about my fanfics and what the hell ever else, but you are not going to be forgiven by me. I'm extending you ban by an extra year, and I suspect that SKWA is actually you. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Surrender or, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Death to all enemies! ]] 01:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC)